Enter: The Hulkusagi!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: A Sailor Moon and Hulk crossover...sort of. Possible crack fiction.


**Enter: The Hulkusagi! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is one shot story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place within the SMST and TRT series.**

* * *

_Given the blood transfusion by an evil version of the gamma-powered goliath known as "The Hulk", the legendary Moon Princess, known as "Sailor Moon", fights a never-ending battle with her own id, known as…The Delightful Hulkusagi!_

Our story begins in the bustling district of the City of Tokyo, known as "Azabuu Juuban Ward", where a young couple is having a normal breakfast, with their teenage daughter…

"Well, Ranma-papa said I should go overseas for my studies," Chibiusa said, as she spoke between bites.

"Well, 'Ranma-papa' doesn't know everything," said Mamoru Chiba, as he sighed a bit. He hated the fact that his daughter Chibiusa was essentially raised to near-adulthood by another man, though, having been dead for a few years, it was understandable that his wife would seek companionship with another man, during his absence.

"I want you to go to college here, so you can stay home," Mamoru said. "I'll even pay for it."

"Dad, I don't need help paying for school," Chibiusa replied. "I have scholarships lined up."

"Since when?" Mamoru said in surprise.

"Since, forever. I DO study, you know."

"You do?"

"Dear, Ranma and I made sure Rini takes her studies seriously," Usagi said, as she drinks her tea.

"You do?"

"Yes, DAD," Chibiusa said with a scoff. "Otherwise, I have to train, which sucks."

"Young lady-"

"Yes, Dad, sorry," Chibiusa said. "I just wish you trust me more."

"You better get to school," Usagi said, as she tosses to her daughter her lunch box, which was caught expertly."

KTCH!

"Thanks," Chibiusa said, as she slings her pack. She then kisses her father on the cheek.

"Bye, Dad. Later, Mom…"

With that, Chibiusa was gone from the kitchen.

"Chibiusa SHOULD stay home, you know," Mamoru said, as Usagi gets up from the kitchen table. "And YOU should be more supportive."

"Dear, I trust our daughter to make her own path in the world," Usagi replied, as she begins to wash the dishes. "She was raised right, in spite of being, well, a tad obnoxious sometimes."

"Well, that's just it," Mamoru said, as he leans in his chair. "Maybe she got that way because of…HIM."

"Mamoru, I thought we settled the fact that I am technically still married to Ranma," Usagi replied.

"It's not THAT. I mean, I wanted to be there for Chibiusa when she grew from child…to young woman. And even now, I still hardly know here."

"How's that?"

"Well, for one, I didn't know she had been a 'superhero' in America with her half-sister Ren."

"If you mean 'Young Justice', trust me, she and the others were supervised."

"Yeah, fighting super-villains. And didn't she fight YOU, when you were mind-controlled?"

"Yes, so?" Usagi replied. "Heck, Ranma used to fight me all the time."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"No, not THAT," Usagi replied. "I'm talking about actual fighting, whether it's sparring…or when I try to take over the world or something."

"…What?" Mamoru said, in a confused manner.

"Look, I'm proud of what I did in my…considerable past, but I've gotten over it," Usagi said. "The point is that in spite of it all, I think Ranma and I did a good job in raising 'Rini', I think."

"Well, putting all that aside, I still want to be father to our daughter," Mamoru said with another sigh. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, I guess not," Usagi replied. "You know, who is to say that we can't have another child together?"

"We can?" Mamoru asked.

"Why not?" Usagi replied, as she saunters over to her husband, to sit on his lap.

"Um, but I thought you couldn't have a child because of…something?"

"Mamoru, I just had two more children by Ranma last year, and, well…I ready to be a parent again."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"Oh, that's right," Usagi replied. "Um, well, after I won the Prize, I was able to become mortal enough to have a child, but ended up giving birth to twins: Wilhelmina and Mario. Unfortunately, because of all the energy I accumulated from the Prize, the kids were living batteries of magic, so much so that Ranma and I were forced to leave this dimension to raise them safely, where we are now."

"Um, then…?"

"Excuse me, OUR doppelgangers," Usagi corrected. "A few people in this dimension, Ranma and I included, can exist simultaneously in multiple places…at the same time."

"So, those times when I hear you talking to yourself-"

"Yep," Usagi said. "So, that should prove to you that I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were. But we're not talking about clones, multi-forms or those life-model decoys I keep hearing, right?"

"No. There are magical and martial arts disciplines that can allow someone to create doppelgangers."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"Still, I don't care much for so many versions of YOU running around," Mamoru said flatly. "It just makes me think that I am not with the real you."

"Oh, trust me, I am as real as you are…'Mamo-kun'," Usagi cooed seductively.

"Maybe…I need some convincing?" Mamoru replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well, then, I guess I have some…work to do-"

Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard in the downtown area, near Juuban Park.

"What the hell is that?" Mamoru exclaimed.

Usagi was about to wonder, too, when her enhanced hear picked up some words from a familiar voice.

"I know you can hear me, dumpling-head!" said the voice. "I'm challenging you to a fight down in the park, and I want to fight you…as HER."

"Huh?" Usagi replied.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said out of concern.

"And if you don't come out to 'play', I think I'll knock over some buildings," said the voice. "You have five minutes to get down here, or else…"

"Geez," Usagi replied. "Not now…"

"What IS it?" Mamoru said, practically screaming.

"You don't need to shout, you know," Usagi said.

"Then…what?"

"I'll explain on the way to Juuban Park," Usagi said, as she made prepared herself for transformation. "Suit up."

Mamoru was about to reply, when he thought better of it. It was better to know on the way to a possible fight, than be left behind and not know what was going on…

A few minutes later, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arrive at the disaster scene. Unfortunately, the perpetrator of the disaster was still present.

"What in the world?" Tuxedo Mask said, as he looked as the she-monster that was standing before him.

"Hello, Flo," Sailor Moon said, as she slowly walked towards the hulking, scaly she-monster known as…"The Abominatrix", who was basically the female version of the Hulk foe "The Abomination".

"Bunny, how nice of you to stop by," the Abominatrix replied. "And I am sure these people are glad these people are glad to see you, as well…"

Sailor Moon glanced at the hostages, as they looked at their would-be rescuers with nervous anticipation…

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was trying to assess the situation. According to Sailor Moon, the she-creature, known as The Abominatrix, was an American woman named Florence "Flo" Sharples, who underwent a drug therapy to deal with constant migraines relating to her "monthly cycle". Unfortunately, the treatment utilized gamma-radiated isotopes, which, in turn, caused the woman to mutate into a gamma-spawned she-monster that was nominally stronger than a typical "Gammazon". Since then, The Abominatrix had been a foe of other Gammazons, including the attorney-at-law Jennifer Walters (aka "The Sensational She-Hulk"), post-apocalyptic refugee Lyra Banner (aka "The Savage She-Hulk"), Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner (aka "The Red She-Hulk"), Elaine Saotome (aka "The Blue She-Hulk") and Rebecca "Becky" Tsukino (aka "Sailor Gamma"). Sometimes, the Abominatrix would fight these other Gammazons one-on-one, or with other gamma-powered foes from the super-secret super-soldier team "Gamma Corps", whose membership includes "Grey", "Griffin", "Mess", "Gideon", "Prodigy", "Aberration", "Axon" and "Morass". Of course, The Abominatrix's team-ups with other Hulk-inspired villains, but all team-ups serve one purpose: to dominate all Gammazons who were lucky enough to not have mutated into a hideous she-monster…

'And to think the Sailor Scouts had it rough back in the old days,' Tuxedo Mask thought.

"Flo, if you wanted to challenge me to a fight, why all this?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why the hostages?"

"Oh, I don't know," the Abominatrix replied nonchalantly. "I love having a…captivated audience?"

"Oh, brother…"

"Oh, and why aren't you big and green?" the Abominatrix asked. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Do I have to change?" Sailor Moon asked. "You know how long it takes to get back to normal?"

"I don't care. I want the Hulkusagi, not some pretty princess who prance around in a mini-skirt. Bleh."

"And if I agree to your demands, you'll let these people go?"

"Sure, why not? I assume that you brought your 'boy toy' with you to help you with the hostages."

"Partly, yes."

"Okay, then, let's get this done."

Sailor Moon sighs, as she turned towards her husband.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I got this one," Tuxedo Mask said with a nod. "Do what you have to do."

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said with a gentle smile. She gave Tuxedo Mask a peck on the cheek, and then turned towards the Abominatrix…

"So, are we going to do this or what?" the Abominatrix asked with annoyance.

"Oh, we're going to do this," Sailor Moon said, as her eyes glowed green. "We're going to do this REAL hard…"

Tuxedo Mask watched in amazement as his wife began to bulk-up. Her normally toned, lithe-like body began to expand, even as her bust balloons while her hips and butt widens. And even though Sailor Moon was toned with noticeable definition, due to her constant working-out during training sessions, which was amazing considering her predilection towards hedonism, the Moon Princess bulked even more. In fact, Sailor Moon was developing new muscles upon muscles. And somehow, Sailor Moon's sailor fuku magically adjusted itself to her new measurements, preventing the world from seeing her in the "buff"…

When the Moon Princess' transformation was complete Sailor Moon turned into the "Delightful Hulkusagi", aka "Gamma Sailor Moon"!

"Nice," the Abominatrix said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Now, we can get some action on-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Hulkusagi screamed, as she tackled the Abominatrix.

FWOOM!

The Gammazons tumbled away from the hostages, and towards the center of Juuban Park.

"Ally…oop!" the Abominatrix said, as she rolled Hulkusagi off of her.

Hulkusagi tumbled in the air and lands on her feet.

THOOM!

"She-monster ruin Hulkusagi's day!" Hulkusagi said, as she squint her eyes. "HULKUSAGI SMASH!"

"Aw, I got the dumb version," the Abominatrix sneered. "No matter. I still can get my revenge, either way…"

"RRRRR!" Hulkusagi roared, as she barreled down the field, intent on pounding upon her foe.

However, the Abominatrix was more than ready to slow Hulkusagi down.

"Let's give this girl a hand!" the Abominatrix yelled, as she clapped her hand together.

BOOM!

The force of the Abominatrix's clap was powerful to create a sonic boom, almost as powerful as an atomic bomb within the fight zone.

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi pressed on, blinded by the rage that had infested in her mind.

"Argh!" Hulkusagi exclaimed, as she pressed on.

However, so distracted was she that she failed to notice a solid punch from her foe, the Abominatrix, as the fist came down on Hulkusagi's head.

WHAM!

Hulkusagi slid down, allowing the Abominatrix to pummel the back of her opponent's head.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

"I'm really enjoying this!" the Abominatrix said, as she continued to hit Hulkusagi, who tried to get up.

Meanwhile, after Tuxedo Mask managed to get the Abominatrix's hostages to safety, the Prince of the Earth turned to see his beloved being thrashed by her foe.

"No!" Tuxedo Mask said in horror, as he decided to intervene…

Hulkusagi was breathing hard, still on her knees.

"You should have given me a better fight, 'princess'!" the Abominatrix said, as she raised both of her fists in the air, intended to finish off the Hulkusagi…

Fft!

"What?" the Abominatrix said, as she noticed that a rose was stuck in her arm. Then, multiple roses were thrown at her.

Ffft-ffft-ffft-fft-fft-fffft-fft-!

"Who is doing this?" the Abominatrix said, as dozens of roses were stuck into her body.

"It is I, the knight of Sailor Moon…'Tuxedo Mask'!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he wielded his cane. "Never doubt that even a…gamma-powered princess is not without allies!"

With a thrust of his cane, Tuxedo Mask elongated his weapon, and knocks the Abominatrix backwards.

WHACK!

"How…is he doing this?" the Abominatrix exclaimed. She did not know that Tuxedo Mask's weapons were magical in nature, and could be as powerful enough as they needed to be. However, even so, the real threat was not Tuxedo Mask…

Hulkusagi looked up, and could see that Tuxedo Mask, her beloved, the father of their daughter Chibiusa, had gotten the Abominatrix' attention. Then, the thought of what the Abominatrix might do to Tuxedo Mask ran in her mind.

"No…NO!" Hulkusagi said, as she slowly rises to her feet. At the same time, her aura glowed green…and then began to glow red, as the hue of the Moon Princess' skin followed suit. Her eyes glows yellow, even as her hair darkens…

"What?" Tuxedo Mask said, as he noticed the changes happening to his beloved.

The Abominatrix was about to turn to see what was distracting Tuxedo Mask, when she suddenly felt a powerful kidney punch.

WHAM!

"Augh-!

This attack was followed by a choke-hold.

"Ack-!"

"Hello, Flo," said a seductive voice. "Miss me?"

The Abominatrix, in her arrogance, had forgotten an important fact about the Hulkusagi. While the Hulkusagi's personality ranges from dumb to normal, there was another aspect to the Hulkusagi that was much more dangerous. This other aspect to the Hulkusagi was smarter, stronger, meaner, arrogant and loved to battle when the opportunity presents itself, and only emerges when someone the Hulkusagi cared deeply was being threatened, or when a superior opponent was on the verge of winning…

"You had your fun," said the Red Hulkusagi. "Now, it's my turn."

The Abominatrix gulped, as Red Hulkusagi lifted herself and her foe off the ground, and into the air, flipped over, and spun around like a corkscrew, even as the pair headed downward, back towards the ground.

"Oh, crap!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, as he fled from the immediate area, just as the Gammazons made impact.

BA-BOOOM!

When the smoke began to cleared, the Abominatrix was down unto the ground, and the Red Hulkusagi was rising to her feet.

"I guess, I win," the Red Hulkusagi said, as she picks up the Abominatrix by the neck.

"Ack!"

"I'm going to drain you of your gamma-energy, and then I am going to kill you, for what you have done," the Red Hulkusagi said, as she began to drain the Abominatrix's energy from her body.

"Ah!" the Abominatrix said, as she began to revert back to the body of an attractive, blond young woman. Due to the fact that she wore clothes made from unstable molecules, the clothes adjusted.

Meanwhile, hearing that his beloved intended to do, Tuxedo Mask intervenes.

"Usako, don't!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. "Don't kill her!"

"She threatens people all the time," Red Hulkusagi said. "She needs to be stopped. Besides, we've killed opponents before."

"Yes, but this…Abominatrix is human, not youma," Tuxedo Mask said. "Please, don't do this."

"And if she comes back for revenge, as she has done many times in the past?"

"Then, we will stop her…together," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Please. Be the one that I've fallen in love with a long ago…the one that cared about life."

Red Hulkusagi sighed, even as she hears the sirens of the local authorities from a distance…

"Fine," Red Hulkusagi said, as she drops the former Abominatrix to ground.

KLOMP!

"Oof!"

"So, that's it?" Tuxedo Mask said, as he looks down on de-transformed Abominatrix.

"It'll be six-months to a year before Flo has accumulated enough gamma energy within her cells before she can transform again…"

"No," Flo said, as she looked at her body. "I…I wanted to finally beat you!"

"Better luck next time," Red Hulkusagi said, as she spat on Flo.

PTOO!

"Ah!" Flo said, shocked that she was spat on.

"Besides, I doubt you'll be doing anything other than spend a lot of time in custody…"

Red Hulkusagi turned towards her husband.

"You ready to get out of here?" Red Hulkusagi said.

"Um, sure," Tuxedo Mask said, even as Red Hulkusagi picked him up in her massive arms. "Ulp!"

"Hang on," Red Hulkusagi said, as she took a giant leap into the air.

WOOSH!

"Um, so, what's next?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I need to…find release, in order to return to normal," Red Hulkusagi said. "And you're going to help."

"Well, anything I can do to help, I am willing," Tuxedo Mask said, missing the subtext of his wife's words…

Later, that night…

"It's…a good thing that we called Chibiusa, and told her to spend the night at the Outer's place," Mamoru said, as he lays in bed with…Grey Hulkusagi. He turned towards his wife.

"Okay, so, this is a…third form of yours?" Mamoru asked.

"Sort of," Grey Hulkusagi said. "I have my normal personality, such as it is, and I become gray-skinned only at night."

"And this only happens when you have accumulated excess gamma radiation?"

"Yes. So, in other words, I am dumb and green during the day, gray and lucid at night, red and nasty when really angry…"

Pause.

"And blue and whole in my ultimate hulk form, though only accessible when I am full Moon Princess and Sailor Cosmos mode," Grey Hulkusagi said with a shrug.

"And having…this, will help you return back to normal in full?" Mamoru asked. "Wait, did you just say that you have a fourth form…?"

"What, you don't like us being…together?"

"No, but, it's just weird."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to marry me," Grey Hulkusagi cooed. "At any rate, we have a few more hours left to help me…release my pent up energy."

"You know, maybe I should call in sick tomorrow…"

**Fin.**


End file.
